


Genetic Anomaly

by DavidB1000



Series: Genetic Anomaly [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Humor, I can't blame hard drugs. Sorry, I don't really know how to tag that properly, Sorry Not Sorry, Temp GP!, That wasn't there before Penis?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: When you think about it, Kryptonite really can do nearly anything to a Kryptonian.  IT turned Superman into King Kong once!Especially when two colors get mixed together. Poor Kara gains a new found respect for Lois Lane when exposed to Red/Gold Kryptonite. Why? Well, you'll see.





	Genetic Anomaly

It started as a twinge in her leg. A strange feeling. Kara looked down at the floor of the warehouse she was searching from the air, hovering just a few feet above the floor to go faster while searching.  
There was a rock on the ground, it was both gold and red, and it seemed to shine both colors as she got closer.  
Part of her mind realized there was danger here with any glowing rocks she could find, but she was drawn to it, and she picked it up.  
It shone with radiance she had come to expect with Kryptonite, but she felt no different. She frowned, and pocked it in a pouch on her belt. Her original belt design didn't come with any pockets, but Winn had added a few when Superman pointed out how helpful they were for a variety of things.

She thought nothing of the twinge of pain in her leg any more, and continued to search the warehouse for anything else, having come here to search for signs of Lillian Luthor. She wasn't quite convinced that danger had passed. 

When she concluded nothing could be found, she left the warehouse. She made her way back to the DEO, and found Alex working on something in the lab.  
“Can you see what this is about?” Kara said, handing Alex the weird piece of Kryptonite she found earlier.

Alex frowned. “You found this where exactly?”  
“While searching a warehouse for signs of Lillian Luthor.” Kara sighed, for some reason she felt uncomfortable, like her clothing didn't fit properly.

Alex placed it on the table she was working at. “Okay, I'll try to figure this out. At least it seemed to have no immediate effects, and despite being part red, you're not angry-mode.”

Kara smirked. “That's true. I don't know what it does. Be careful though, I don't need to remind you there's a type of Kryptonite that affects Humans like it does Kryptonians.”  
“Superman's research has proven invaluable.” Alex smiled.

Kara turned to leave when something shifted in her lower body. Something that she knew she didn't have before exposure to this Kryptonite. Her face turned crimson, and she turned back around. “Alex...I think I just figured out what it does.” 

Alex looked up. “What's wrong, Kara?” 

Kara continued to blush and while backing up, closed the lab door and shut the blinds. 

“Kara, seriously, what's wrong.” Alex asked, concerned.

“I...” Kara blinked, and then pointed towards her crotch.  
Alex's eyes widened as she noticed a bulge where there shouldn't be any.  
“Oh, dear. I take it that you're happy to see me.” Alex sighed.

Kara groaned. “This isn't funny. I don't want a penis! They're extremely cumbersome.”  
Alex snickered. “Only when John Holmes is really happy to see you.” 

Kara groaned. “Why do you know who John Holmes is?”  
Alex chuckled. “Maggie and I talk about all kinds of things. How do you know?” 

Kara frowned. “That's for another day and time.”  
Alex smirked. “Well, we'll get to the bottom of your awkward problem, Kara, but I can't really do anything about this here. I can only suggest lots of cold showers, and stay away from Lena.”

Kara groaned. “I have a dinner date with Lena tonight, and I don't think she'll accept, 'Sorry, I grew a penis.' as an excuse to cancel on her.” 

Alex grinned. “Yeah, it might not work. Still, you might want to just stay away from Lena. This could get problematic.”  
Kara groaned. “I'm just going to run home and hide there until you figure how to remove my sudden manhood.” 

Alex snickered. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't find this so funny, Kara, but the way you said that.”  
Kara groaned. “Just don't tell anyone, ever, please. Even on your death bed.” 

Alex grinned. “Okay, Kara.” 

&^&

A few hours later, Kara was sitting on her couch in her living room, grumbling, because she was irritable, and she wasn't entirely certain why. She felt anxious.  
There was a knock on the door. Kara knew what time it was, and scanned with her X-Ray vision to make sure it was Lena, and said. “I'm sorry, Lena, I'm sick.” 

Lena opened the door and walked through. “Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Kara. Maybe I can make you feel better.” 

Kara groaned and threw a couch pillow over her lap. “I really don't feel like myself.” That was not a lie after all.

Lena walked over next to her on the couch and then sat down next to her. “You look the same, Kara.”  
Kara frowned. “I'm also irritable, and I don't know why.” 

Lena smirked. “It's okay, we all get like that when we're sick.”  
Kara sighed. “It's just, I'm different.” 

“Because you're Supergirl?” Lena asked.  
Kara nodded, glad to find an easy way out. “Yes. So, it takes a lot to make me sick, but I'm not completely immune.” Not a complete lie, but somewhat. Alex might get angry to know Kara told Lena she was Supergirl, but that was a concern for another day.

Kara did hate lying, but what could she say to her girlfriend? Especially a new girlfriend. One Alex didn't even know Kara was dating. 

Lena hugged her. “Don't worry. I'll stay with you.”  
Kara groaned inwardly. 'This is not good.' She thought. 

Lena broke off the hug and leaned back against the couch and Kara's eyes were drawn to Lena's dress, which was fancy, and she felt bad for messing up the date. “Lena, I'm sorry.” 

“It's okay, Kara. Everyone has sick days.” Lena smiled.

Being near Lena was relaxing, but it also caused a small problem that once she was aware of, she nearly yelped. A growing strain against her pants made her wish she knew how to handle this kind of issue. Kara groaned slightly.  
“Are you okay, Kara?” Lena asked, concerned.

Kara frowned. “It's nothing.”  
Lena sighed, and stood up. “Kara, I know you're not feeling good, but whatever it is, you can tell me. I love you, and I will stick with you, regardless of what happens.” 

Kara smiled. “I love you too.”  
Lena smiled. “Tell you what, let me cheer you up.” She reached behind her back and undid her dress. Kara's eyes widened as Lena's dress fell off, exposing her bare chest to Kara.  
“I'll give you a nice lap dance.” Lena smirked. 

Lena's words barely registered with Kara until it was too late, and Lena removed the couch pillow from Kara's lap. 

Kara yelped and Lena sat down on her lap, and froze. “Uh, Kara, honey. Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me.”  
Kara groaned. “I really didn't need this. I uh, I have a problem.” 

Lena chuckled. “Apparently a big one from the feel of it.”  
Kara groaned. “You're not helping. I just, I was exposed to some Red/Gold Kryptonite earlier, and it somehow made me grow a penis.”  
She blushed.

Lena climbed off Kara's lap and grinned. “Well, I wonder what it would do to Superman?”  
Kara groaned. “I don't want to know.”  
Lena smirked. “Maybe I know why you're not feeling good. You don't realize what blue-balled means.” 

“I thought that was just an expression.” Kara groaned. “Besides, I didn't grow those.” 

“I'm pretty sure your ovaries count, since they're both gonads.” Lena smirked.

“Can we just not talk about this. I do feel a pressure building up, if that means anything.” Kara groaned.

Lena smirked. “Well, lucky for me, I know how to fix the issue. Just leave it to me.”  
Kara frowned. “Lena, what do you...hey!”  
Lena moved her hands to Kara's pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them. 

Kara yelped as Lena moved forward. “Trust me, I know what I'm doing.”  
Kara groaned as Lena proceeded to stroke her new addition.  
When she wrapped her mouth around the tip, Kara groaned. “OH, Lena.” 

When the pressure built up felt ready to burst mere moments later, Kara moaned. “Oh, Rao. Lena, I'm coming. Be careful.” 

Lena yelped slightly as she was actually pushed backwards from a sudden force. She stumbled back and whistled. “Wow. That was not what I expected to happen.” 

Kara groaned. “This couldn't get worse if it tried.”  
Lena smiled. “Don't worry about this, Kara. Now, let's get to the bedroom. You seem to still be ready for more action.”  
Kara gulped.

&^&

The next morning, Kara woke up in bed, and groaned. Lena laid next to her in the bed, mostly tired from the previous night's activities.  
Lena stirred slightly and her eyes opened. “So, Kara, how do you feel?” 

Kara blushed, remembering all of last night in perfect detail thanks to her eidetic memory. “Better now.” 

She looked down and sighed with relief as she was back to normal in the downstairs equipment department.  
Lena chuckled. “Aren't you glad I helped you out?” 

Kara groaned. “Yes.” 

&^&

Kara walked into Alex's lab and saw Alex working away on something. “It's gone now.”  
Alex turned towards her and smirked. “You also look better than you did yesterday.” 

Kara groaned. “I couldn't avoid Lena. She came to my apartment.”  
Alex chuckled. “So, I take it you had to explain a sudden growth.”

“Yes. Then Lena decided to help me out with it.” Kara then blushed at what she said.  
Alex grinned. “So that's what we're calling sex now!” 

“Regardless, it's gone now, and we never have to talk about it again. But I do have a new appreciation for Lois Lane because of what she has to go through with Kal-El.” Kara groaned and then winced as she realized what she said.

Alex burst out laughing. “Oh, wow. Kara...” 

“Oh, Geez.”

“Sorry, Kara, but that's like the most naughty thing I've ever heard you say, and let's face it, that wasn't really naughty.” Alex grinned.

She then smiled. “So, Lena and you, huh?” 

Kara nodded. “Yes. A couple weeks. She asked me if I wanted to go have dinner at her place. I thought that was nice, and then when I arrived, she was wearing a new dress. Then I kind of felt awkward.” 

“Oh, my poor alien sister.” Alex snickered.

“Yeah, and really, everything worked out well, despite sudden growth of a penis.” Kara sighed.  
“Let's just chalk this up to a learning experience, Kara.” Alex smiled.

“Yes, one I never want to repeat.” Kara chuckled.  
“Yeah, I can safely say we don't need to have this happen again.” Alex chuckled.

“Good gravy.” Kara sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't know if anyone will appreciate a comedic attempt at a GP! story. :P  
> But If you do, let me know.
> 
> Besides, really, Kryptonite doing that to Kara really is not that out of the realm of the possible.  
> Seriously, there was a combination that made Superman grow an eye in the back of his head.  
> Not the most useful Kryptonite.
> 
> Also, blame Tre_rox for me releasing this.


End file.
